


Creeping around.

by Lurking_scarecrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Perversion, Stalking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_scarecrow/pseuds/Lurking_scarecrow
Summary: Tajima is stalking Tobirama from a distance.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Creeping around.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a huge thing for underwear lately. Can you tell? Lol 
> 
> Also, I wrote this on my phone so. If ya see something weird lol you'll know why.

The Uchiha had been stalking him from a distance. A tall, young wanderer. Albino white hair, pale smooth skin. So deep within the woods, but you're not exploring are you sweetheart, you're lost and scared huh? 

Butsuma...really? Do you really lack any control with all of your boys? Missing one at this hour? It'd be a shame~

Also surprising. 

The stalker smirked, narrowing his eyes. 

You have no idea how far from home you really are when you're lurking around in the dark like a lost kitten do you? Do you honestly believe you can guide yourself home with solely the moonlight? Hm? 

Tobirama Senju. 

He had gone into the woods and gotten so turned around, he was close to home but couldn't seem to get onto the correct path home. Tajima could see the fear start to collect in the teens face as the sky became dark, but it had been dark for quite sometime now. 

Tajima was thrilled he patrolled this side of the perimeter today. Normally this side of the forest bored him. Little action and nothing to watch out for. Usually the night dragged on for what felt like days.

But tonight. Ohh. Tonight would be different and Tajima thanked the heavens for that. 

He watched his movements a little longer. Go down between those rows of trees again, turn around, go follow along the river, enter the clearing, look up to the sky, calculate the direction from the stars. Please. Keep pretending you know where you are going Tobirama. 

Sweet little boy, you're so lost. Your brother would break down and cry undoubtedly, but you're of the feisty nature eh? But you're still human none the less. 

Getting scared? Fear setting in?

Its getting late. 

Its getting cold.

I can see you slowing down, getting frustrated. 

Tajima watched him like a trapped rat in the forest. His pupils moved along with every move his body made. He watched Tobirama go in a different direction now, further into the forest, getting even more lost. 

He took the opportunity, leaping from the treetop he had been stalking the young Senju from. Quietly approaching him through the forest. It was almost pitch black between the trees, and being it was that dark and deep into the forest, it was freezing in places. 

Tajima kept silent. He could hear the small grunts of frustration as Tobirama tried to make his way around in the darkness. Every once in a while while he silently stalked him he would catch small glimpses of him. See his frustrated, angry little face.

When Tobirama stomped past him again, Tajima slipped behind him this time. Quietly stalking him closely. 

Tobirama heard sticks break behind him. He quickly turned, horrified, looking up at the red eyes he met surrounded by the darkness. He stumbled back, tripping over his feet, landing flat on his ass roughly. 

"Hmm." Tajima purred amused by him "What have I found here hm? A lost kitten? Puppy? Senju princess?" 

"Wh-what do you want with me!?" Tobirama tried to stumble to his feet. Baring his teeth as if he had ANY fight in him. 

"Well, you've been lost for quite some time haven't you?" Tajima rolled his eyes "In all honesty it was funny watching you wander through the forest helplessly, didn't even use a genjutsu." 

"I got turned around, that's all!" Tobirama shouted "No intentions of infiltration onto Uchiha territory, please, just allow me to leave."

"Now that's something you don't see, Tobirama Senju? Begging for mercy are we?" Tajima laughed. 

"Just let me leave!" Tobirama yelped. 

"Why? So you can wander around until you're lost so deep in the woods you starve?" Tajima held the handle of his sword and began to draw it. "Why wouldn't I put you out of your misery now hm?" 

Tobirama's narrow eyes widened at the sight of his sword being drawn, he whimpered and tried to crawl backwards but just kept getting himself stuck. 

The sword was never fully drawn. 

"My, Tobirama this isn't like you, really you're just going to give up eh?" Tajima glared down at him. 

Tobirama didn't answer, he just looked up at him without any sort of fight in his eyes, only fear. Clenching his fists tightly and biting his lip as if preparing himself for his death. Tajima rolled his eyes, undoubtedly you will go down a man. Someday, but not today. 

"Stand up, Tobirama." Tajima told him. "I am not going to kill you,however in return, you're going to do something for me."

"You- you're not going to kill me..?" Tobirama whimpered as he shakily got to his feet. 

Tajima nodded. Eyeing him up and down through the faint light cast down from the moon. His pale soft skin was scuffed up. Those weird high waisted pants held snuggly around his waist by a fabric belt. Tajima narrowed his eyes into his waist. 

Although Tobirama couldn't.. really see too much, he did pick up on Tajima staring directly into his tummy.. maybe lower..? He began slightly covering himself as the raven haired man ogled him like a piece of meat. A young, pale, untouched piece of meat. 

"Turn around." Tajima broke the ongoing silence, his gaze never wandering. 

"Turn around?" Tobirama tilted his head cringing. 

"Yes." 

"If you're going to ki-" 

"I am not going to kill you." 

"What... are you going to do with me?" 

"Tobirama, it's as if you want to die." 

The albino panicked and quickly turned around. He faced into the darkness of the forest, tucking his chin into his chest. He then crossed his arms and held onto his elbows. Silently trembling with unknown anticipation that the older enemy definitely had ill intention. 

Tajima simply stared at the outlines of the young Senju's body. He wasn't sure exactly how old he was. Younger than Madara.. maybe the same age as Izuna? 16? Maybe 15? Tajima wasn't sure, but he liked what he had seen. 

Smooth, silky pale skin.. long legs..thin athletic build... silver, feathered hair.. firm, round buttocks.. Tajima bit his cheek, someone was definitely disciplined.. Butsuma was his father after all. 

Nonetheless. 

"I'm going to give you clear instructions, if you obey without question I will not only allow you to leave but tell you how to exit the forest." Tajima spoke firmly and precisely. "Answer me, yes sir, if you understand." 

"Yes sir." Tobirama returned, extremely surprised that he was not about to die, although he was still nervous. 

"If you fail to obey me quickly, I will indeed kill you, but as I said if you obey without hesitation I will reward you, clear?" Tajima asked. 

"Yes sir." Tobirama nodded, his mind racing. 

"Good." Tajima smiled "Take down your pants." 

Tobirama felt his chest fall into his stomach, his hands quickly moving to obey this but a small sob choked out of him. Was he getting emotional? His body was just acting on its own. Whether he wanted to admit it or not he was terrified. The felt fabric belt that held his pants up had been pulled, his large legged pants pooled around his ankles. 

Tajima's heart pounded. 

THROB. THROB. THROB. 

His eyes taking in this beautiful image. What a responsive little Senju. Obeying without question, perfect, I won't have to dirty my robes.. 

"Remain facing away from me." 

"Yes sir." Tobirama nodded. 

Tobirama was incredibly scared. He could try to internally deny this as much as he wanted but it wasn't true. Tears pricking his eyes, his knees shaking lightly as cold air graced his bare legs. The only thing concealing his private areas now, were his underwear. 

Light, knitted cotton shorts. Closer to briefs rather than boxers. Heather grey. 

His cute little ass filled them out nicely, the back of his sculpted thighs definitely helped this image. 

"Are you ready for your next instruction?" Tajima asked 

"Yes sir.." Tobirama sniffled 

"Step out of your pants, then take your underwear off." Tajima smirked, eagerly awaiting what was next to come. 

Tobirama's hands trembled as they tried to grip onto the waistband of his underwear. He stepped out of his pants. Sliding his underwear off. 

Now simply standing naked from the waist down in just a tank top. Tears breaking out, going down his pale cheeks. He stood defeated, his bare backside facing Tajima. 

Tajima could REALLY feel his heartbeat now. Taking in every curve and outline of that beautiful bum. What he wouldn't give to bend him over his lap and just.. Mnhnn.. 

"You've done well, Tobirama." Tajima hummed happily, tattooing this image to the back of his eyelids. "Are you ready for your next to final instruction?" 

"Y-yes sir.." Tobirama whimpered, positive he was going to be raped.

"Put only your pants back on, do not put on your underwear." Tajima instructed him clearly. 

"Mnmm...yes sir." Tobirama was very relieved he was getting his pants back, but mildly concerned over that last bit. 

When his odd high waisted pants were hoisted back up, once again concealing his body he felt calmer. 

"Your last instruction." Tajima began "Pick up your underpants and give them to me, then I will tell you where you need to go." 

Tobirama heard him.. correctly right? His underwear? He didn't really want or have a choice to question it. 

"Yes...sir." Tobirama nodded. 

He knelt down, picking up his undies and then begrudgingly handing them directly to Tajima. His body was basically on auto pilot to just get him out of this situation, get him home and the hell away from the terrifying elder Uchiha. 

Tajima gladly accepted the underwear. He then FIRMLY grabbed Tobirama by the shoulder, assertively pushing his forehead to the Senju's. 

"Very good, now we should be getting you home." He looked deep into the twitching pink eyes the albino had. "A boy with a bare bottom on a chilly night like this is bound to catch a cold." 

Tobirama said nothing. He only nodded. Do what you have to. Just get home. Away from this pervert. 

Tajima slipped the non consensually gifted unmentionables up his sleeve before taking steps in guiding the young Senju out of the forest. He had his palm placed on Tobirama's right shoulder. Forcefully shoving him from behind, although Tobirama was more than willing to be guided out of the forest. 

A short, silent walk until Tobirama was brought to a familiar clearing. He gasped a massive sigh of relief. But before he could turn to thank the elder Uchiha he was aggressively pushed to the ground. 

"Get home before someone else sees you." Tajima scolded him flatly before jumping up away into the trees. 

He did not have to tell Tobirama twice, he scampered to his feet and rushed home as quickly as he could. He knew that he was most likely going to receive a scolding from father, maybe even a mild beating but he did not care. He felt as though he escaped death. 

The raven haired Uchiha began watching him once more from the tree tops. Watching his body heat from a distance as he dashed home as fast as those long legs could carry him. 

Tajima smiled devilishly. The beautiful image of his backside, burned into the backs of his eyelids. At the very least he had a cute momento of this occasion.  
He slid the underwear out from his sleeve, gripping them tightly in his fist. Taking a deep inhale, the scents of the teens most intimate areas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡♡♡


End file.
